


In Between Days (on hold)

by DERPYStafford



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Football, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DERPYStafford/pseuds/DERPYStafford
Summary: Warning: mentions of miscarriage and suicide.Sorry for the delay of the posting of this chapter. I always hand write a manuscript for the chapter and i lost the one for this chapter. I barely re wrote the manuscript and now chapter 2 is finally out y'allI recently combined the original chapters 1 and 2 to make a longer first chapter, so now this is chapter 2.





	1. Chapter 1

Jay Cutler loved Matthew Stafford since he first set eyes on him. He drooled over him during the draft and now they are happily married a few years later. 

They got married in 2011. Its now 2018. Jay is retired, but his husband still plays football. 

Jay decided to have some fun with friends. They all started drinking. Jay was very intoxicated by the time he walked out of the bar. He stubbled out of the bar door, almost falling down the stairs and continued walking.

He decided to go into an alley, so he could take a breather before he continued on his trek to the pay booth across the road.

He heard footsteps behind him. That caused him to quicken his step immediately. His heartbeat quickened. 

He stopped and the person followed him spoke.

" might as well finish what i started years ago," said the man. It sounded like a voice he hadn't heard in years since that horrible incident when he was 15.

Jay had no time to properly react. The man forced him into an alley way and slammed him into the ground. He feared about what would happen next. 

" Is this how you greet your own brother, Jay?," said the man in a malicious tone. He has his foot on Jay's back, holding him down.

" Why are you doing this James, i did nothing to you then and i didn't do anything to you now, so why are you gonna do it again," coughed Jay.

" It gives me power over you," James said.

"But why would you want that," Asked Jay.

"Because i wanted to prove to dad that you were a pussy and you still are," Answered his brother through gritted teeth.

His brother proceeded to rape him. Sadly it wasnt the first time it happened to him. The very first incident wirh his brother happend a few years into his past.

During the whole incident, Jay cried and cried. He struggled, but his brother had him pinned down to ground. The pain from all of this was very excruciating.

Once his brother was finished, he ran off. Jay was laying in the alleyway crying. He re pulled up his pants and limped out. He went to the phone booth and frantically called Matthew.

" M- M -Matt, please come pick me up. Im scared and something really bad happened and-" Jay cut off as he started crying.

"Babe slow down. Tell me what happened," said Matt, " Yes I'll be there."

"I'll tell you when you get here. I just want you to comfort me," said Jay.

" Okay love, ill be there in about 20 minutes," said Matt.

Jay hung up and sat in a bench near the street. 20 minutes passed by and as Jay almost fell asleep, Matt pulled up.

" Can you drive me to the hospital, babe? I'll tell you why i need to go while your driving me there, " said Jay as he got in the car, lightly slamming the door.

" Sure, my love," said matt as he started to drive down to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of miscarriage and suicide.
> 
> Sorry for the delay of the posting of this chapter. I always hand write a manuscript for the chapter and i lost the one for this chapter. I barely re wrote the manuscript and now chapter 2 is finally out y'all
> 
> I recently combined the original chapters 1 and 2 to make a longer first chapter, so now this is chapter 2.

“ So are you gonna tell me what happened,” asked Matt.  
“ I’m not sure to be honest because I am worried you will hate me,” said Jay. He shifted in his seat and started to fidget with his seatbelt.

“Why would I hate you?”  
“ Because im not sure if you'd believe me or not.”  
“Just tell me, Jay”  
“Okay,” said Jay,” if you say so.”  
Jay told him everything, from him being drunk off his ass to his brother raping him. Once he finished his story, they were at the hospital. Jay turned to his door to get out. His fingers curled around the handle to open it. He then hopped out, but that worsened his pain. Him and Matt then walked in. Jay told the receptionist everything that happened . She gave him some paperwork to fill out and told him that it would be about a 10 minute wait. Jay quickly filled out the paperwork and sat down in a waiting chair. He is still a little bit drunk but not as drunk as he was when the incident happened. He’s getting more sober by the minute. Suddenly, He felt Matt’s hand tighten around his. Matt then spoke to him.  
“ I’m not gonna let that bastard hurt you again,” he fumed,” if he tries it again, i'll beat his fucking ass.”  
Before Jay could even get a word to come out of his mouth, they were called to go to a room. Their footsteps echoed in the virtually empty hallway. They arrived at the room. They told Jay that they need to do a kit on him. Once they were finished, the doctors told them it would be about 2 hours before the dna results come back and to see if it matches the one he got along time ago when his brother did it to him the first ttime.  
His heart started to pound and he started to fidget with his hat he is wearing. What if his brother finds him here. What if he tries to do it a third time. Jay patted the chair railing till he could find Matt’s hand and he grasped it firmly. It startled Matt. Jay put his head in his hands and started crying.  
“Why are you crying my love, “ Matt inquired curiously.  
“Because im so worried he could come here and hurt me again,” Jay sniffled.  
“When did the first time happen.”  
“ I was 15 the first time he did it to me. I told my mom and she chased the evil fucker off and I didn’t see him for years until today. During that first time he also g-g-g.” Jay stuttered before he burst into tears. He was very shaken and clearly didn’t want to share any more details. Matt still asked him the question.

“What did he do” Pressed Matt.  
“He got me pregnant. Due to a condition I have. I miscarried and I carried on in with my life in highschool. Then I went to college and now im here right now,” explained Jay.

Matt hugged him tightly. Then A light knock hit the door before the doctors came in. 

“ we confirmed the dna from your current kit matches the dna from your kit from years ago,” explained the doctor in a slightly rushed, monotone voice, “and we would like you to id a body that was brought in due to the police looking at his id and phone and calling your mother who was in his phone contacts to prove that you are in relation with him.”  
Walking with Matt, Jay started to mess with his phone case. Then he saw him. His brother. He saw the gun wound his brother had. What was convenient is that the area they found him in had video of him there and how his brother killed himself. Jay politely asked if they could get a dna sample from his brother’s dead body to see if it matches both of his kits. They ran the dna samples and it was a match to his brother. 

Jay and Matt returned home at about 12 am. Jay walked over to the couch and layed down and passed out within minutes. He slept until 5 the next day. His face was filled with discomfort due to his pain and his massive hangover. He went to their room, where Matt was still asleep peacefully.

He didn't want to wake Matt, so he left their bedroom. Jay made himself some cereal and turned on the tv. The news was filled with horrid and unspeakable crimes. Jay was still traumatized from the events of yesterday. 

Matt woke up an hour later. He walked into the living room to see Jay passed out in the living room with a half eaten bowl of cereal. Their dog Mark was whining. He let him out to go to the bathroom, and then Mark barreled back inside. 

Matt removed the bowl from Jay's hands and put it in the sink. He debated if he should wake him up, but decided it would be best if he let him sleep.

For the next few days, Jay woke up with constant nightmares of the whole ordeal. Every single time he fell asleep, he was greeted with nightmares that made him stay up.


	3. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall. Sorry for the delay of the chapter. Ive been hella busy with schoolwork and other things so it will take me a while to update until about late may. After then updates will be more frequent

" is it really that simple, " Jay asked the lady at the counter.

" yes, all the person has to do is follow the instructions on the back, also may i ask who this is for " asked the lady.

"It's for a friend," jay lied. If he told her the truth, she'd probably freak out and ask more questions than he is comfortable answering. Ever since he retired from the nfl after miami, he has relatively been under the radar of tabloids and other doubious news bullshit. 

Jay drove back home, the contents of his grocery bag hidden. Matt was at Podcast session, so he doesn't have to worry about Matt asking about what's in the bag. Plus he didn't want to tell him right away that the incident a few months ago caused it. Him and Matt haven't had sex since before the incident happened.

Jay unwrapped the box and stared at it for a few minutes, the title of it with its bold letters, glaring at him like a lion glares at its prey. The words in all bold capital letters PREGNANCY TEST, made his heart race.

He did what it said on the package and then he waited for the results. He sat there as he got the results. He took both tests, both giving him a positive result. His heart sunk, but he knew it would happen because he was gaining a decent amount of weight and how his eating habits have changed. He made sure, however, to follow his medication regimine for his diabetes meds. He realized he's gonna have to tell Matt about what is going on.

Jay knows he shouldn't panic, but he doesn't know how Matt will react to the news. He decided to call his mother and his younger sister to tell them the news.

" hey mom, remember how i told you what happened a while ago, " said Jay.

"Yes hun, what's wrong," asked his mother.

"Well uhn you see," stuttered Jay " i took some tests this morning and they came back positive and im gonna be a dad."

" seriously?," said his younger sister in the background, " the circumstances of this news kinda sucks."

"True, but i want to give life to the child or children i will be having, i support abortion, but i dont want to do that," said jay.

" that's your choice bro, like not everyone who goes through what you went through does the same thing you do," explained his sister, " but goddamit brother, ill be the best aunt i can be, and just know mom and i are always here to talk to you just gotta dial us."

"Thank you, Daisy," said Jay, " your the best sister anyone can have." 

They talked for a while before jay hung up. Jay waited for Matt to get home to tell him about the news. Matt later walked in and kissed Jay.

"How was your podcast recording at the practice facility Matt," asked Jay

"It was decent, people are pissed that im starting a podcast about random shit, " sighed Matt," even coach said it was a stupid idea."

"Uhm i have something to tell you and its really important and i don't know how well you will take the news," said jay.

"Tell me what it is," said Matt," ill still love you the same."


End file.
